


i want to kiss your lips

by toyhdgehog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut, Vanilla, kind of romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhdgehog/pseuds/toyhdgehog
Summary: Faith is used to hookups.Faith is used to meeting someone in a club, taking them back to wherever she's staying, fucking them, and then kicking them out before they can even shower.What Faith is not used to is Buffy Summers, in her hotel room, slipping off her shirt.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 59





	i want to kiss your lips

Faith is used to hookups.

Faith is used to meeting someone in a club, taking them back to wherever she's staying, fucking them, and then kicking them out before they can even shower.

What Faith is not used to is Buffy Summers, in her hotel room, slipping off her shirt.

It's hazy. Faith doesn't remember what led them to that point, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that Buffy is wearing a black sports bra, and small red panties, and Faith can't get enough of her.

Faith places her hands on Buffy's shoulders and pushes her against the wall, firmly. Their lips meet and Faith's tounge is immediately dancing with Buffy's. Faith tilts her head a bit and leans in, deeper, into the kiss. A small groan escapes from Buffy's mouth, and the corners of Faith's lips curl up.

Buffy breaks away, panting, and Faith throws off her shirt and kicks her jeans behind her. Buffy cups the other slayer's tits, covered by a thin lace bra. Faith winces at the touch, but then leans into it, beginning to nibble at Buffy's ear.

"We're really doing this, huh?" Buffy breathes out. Faith chuckles. "Unless you want me to stop, B." Buffy shakes her head, almost too vigorously. Faith answers by pressing her tounge to Buffy's neck, illiciting a soft moan from the girl.

Faith nips, gently, as if testing the waters, and Buffy arches her back, her hand resting on the back of Faith's neck. So now, Faith bites, hard enough to leave a mark. Buffy gasps, grabbing a handful of Faith's hair. Faith presses her thigh between Buffys', and it's almost too much for the blonde to stand.

"Please," Buffy moans, her grip on Faith's hair tightening. "Please what?" Faith smirks, her tounge resting on her canine.

"Please, Faith. Fuck me."

That one sentence is enough to push Faith over the edge, the arousal and desire in her gut growing stronger. Faith picks up Buffy's legs, wrapping them around her waist and leading her to the bed in the hotel room. Buffy lays on her back, and Faith removes her sports bra in one swift motion.

Faith leaves fast kisses down Buffy's neck, travelling lower and lower. "God, I've wanted to have you for so long," Faith admits, a low growl building in her throat. Faith's hands pull down Buffy's underwear as her mouth works on sucking her tit, rolling Buffy's nipple on her tounge.

Buffy's stomach is salty with sweat as Faith's kisses trail lower, lower, until she reaches the heat between Buffy's legs. Buffy takes a hold of Faith's hair and guides her to her wet slit, moaning. Faith flicks her tounge over Buffy's clit and the slayer moans louder, her back arching.

Faith's tounge works expertly on Buffy's pussy, slipping in and out of her entrance with ease. Faith feels Buffy's breath hitch and her grip tighten, and smirks. She pulls away, bringing her head back up to Buffy's.

Buffy's sweating and panting, and she looks at Faith with lust. "I hate you." Faith smirks and leans into Buffy's ear, her voice barely a husky whisper. "I want to see your face when you cum."

Faith plunges her fingers inside the other girl, deep, and Buffy lets out a loud moan. "Faith- oh god, please don't stop." Faith pumps her fingers in and out in a smooth rhythm, and Buffy keeps breathing out her name, her hips bucking up to meet Faith's fingers.

Buffy bites her lip and bucks her hips up, and Faith hits her right where she needs it. She moans Faith's name, loud and slow, and her breathing picks up. Faith lets her ride out her climax on her fingers, and kisses Buffy's neck gently. Buffy lays back down on the bed, panting still. Faith looks over her and smiles.

"So, did I do a good job, B?" Buffy nods, a slight smiles splaying across her lips. "That- Holy shit, Faith, that was probably the best I've ever had." Faith chuckles, kissing Buffy deep. 

"Time for me to repay the favor." Buffy turns onto her side, her hands travelling down to remove Faith's panties. Faith bites her lip and her eyes fill with lust as Buffy slips a finger inside of her, curling it up. Buffy begins sucking marks into Faith's neck, pushing her finger in and out.

"I need more, B, please," Faith moans, her head resting against Buffy's shoulder. Buffy slides in another finger and her thumb presses against Faith's clit, slightly. Faith lets out a breathy groan, her hips bucking up, begging for more friction. 

Buffy curls her fingers and pumps in and out of Faith, her thumb circling over her clit. Faith is moaning, almost whimpering, and Buffy knows that Faith's completely under her control. Luckily, Buffy is kind, and keeps fucking Faith, steady. 

A familiar pressure begins building in Faith's gut and she moans, letting it consume her. "Buffy, I'm gonna- fuck-" Faith clenches around Buffy's fingers and her hips twitch up. She buries her face in the blonde's shoulder as she finishes with a rough sigh.

Buffy chuckles, pressing kisses to the back of Faith's head. "You were so vulnerable like that. It was kind of impressive." Faith scoffs. "Yeah, it means I trust you. Don't fuck that up."

Buffy shakes her head, settling next to Faith and pulling the covers up over the two of them. "Wasn't planning on it."

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you so much for reading! please leave a kudos and comment!!


End file.
